fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Edna
Edna is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Marshmallows Hates: Polyester Occupation: Seamstress Edna is a lovely old lady from the town of Burgerburgh. In her younger years, she was a seamstress. Although she loved her job, her paychecks barely covered the bills. Edna lived a simple and somewhat lonely life until the day she found an odd deflated hot air balloon strewed across her tiny backyard. Beneath a patchwork sea of fabric was a basket holding two tiny redhaired twins. Appearance Edna has dark skin and thick, fluffy white hair set into a large bun. She wears an olive green shirt with white ruffles for her collar, pockets and orange buttons. She also wears pale orange pants and white shoes with green laces. She also sports black-rimmed eyeglasses resembling a pair of cateyes. Clean-Up The ruffles on her pocket are now white instead of olive green and her hair is remodeled. Styles Style B Edna wears a yellow shirt with black ruffled collar and pockets, colorful buttons, and a small X symbol printed on the upper right side of the shirt. She also wears bright purple pants. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Pork *Mild Sauce *Cheese *Lettuce *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pecan French Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! * Bottom Bun * Onion * Rare Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * Ketchup * Pickle * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Boneless Wings *6 Cheese Cubes (right) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Relish *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Hyper Green **Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Onion *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Ketchup *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow, Mint Bar, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow, Mint Bar, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Coconut Shavings *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Gnocchi *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Clams *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Gondola 500) *Al Dente Gnocchi *Hurry Curry *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Clams *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Shaved Coconuts *Mint Bar, Cherry, Mint Bar Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles **Mini Mallows Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Blueberry Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Shamrock Donut with Whipped Cream **Green Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Mint Drizzle **Lucky Sevens Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Thai Chili Boneless Wings *6 Cheese Cubes (right) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Provolone Cheese (all) *6 Onions (top) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Havarti Cheese *Light Grill *Pulled Pork *Sauteed Onions *Pulled Pork *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rosemary **Poutine Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Wheat Bread with Havarti Cheese *Light Grill *Pulled Pork *Sauteed Onions *Pulled Pork *Gravy *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rosemary **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **2 Marshmallows Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Chocolate Chips **Mint Bar *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Mint Bar Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Marshmallows Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Chooclate Chips **Marshmallow, Mint Bar, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow, Mint Bar, Marshmallow Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) *Toasted Coconut (All Over) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Mint Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) *Toasted Coconut (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Pork *Mild Sauce *Lettuce *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Soft Taco with Corned Beef Barbacoa *Mild Sauce *Avocadoes *Lettuce *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Yellowtail **Cream Cheese *Kiwi Slices *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Yellowtail **Cream Cheese *Sweet Potatoes *Gravy *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Pecan French Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cream Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pecan French Toast *Mint Cream *Pecan French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Drink: **Small Irish Cream Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana with Provolone Cheese *8 Pulled Pork (all) *6 Onions (top) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Summer Luau) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Relish *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Large Cheddar Corn Holiday (New Year) *Hot Dog on a Fried Chicken Bun *Relish *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo Quartz **Large X Puffs Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 8 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 30 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 37 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 40 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 44 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 49 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria, she is unlocked with Marshmallows. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Poppyseed Roll. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Havarti Cheese. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Marshmallow Filling. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Pawpaw Bubbles. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with X Puffs. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Vicky on the first round of the Pepperoni Division. *2012: She lost to Ivy in the first round of the Bacon Division. *2013: She lost to Wendy in the first round of the Fizzo Division. Trivia *Edna is the 100th character to have a Flipdeck. *Her order is almost similar to Connor's in Papa's Freezeria. *In every Papa's Next Chefs she's participated in, she has lost in the first round. *She appears along with James and Penny when Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker is in the bus for a trip to Starlight City in Papa's Wingeria/HD. *She and Bruna Romano are one of Olga's bridesmaids during the Romano Wedding. Order Tickets Edna Burgeria.png|Edna's Burgeria order ednaco.png|Edna's Taco Mia order edna fr.jpg|Edna's Freezeria order Edna's Pancakeria Order.png|Edna's Pancakeria order Edna Burgeria HD.png|Edna's Burgeria HD order Edna's Wingeria order.png|Edna's Wingeria order Edna hot.png|Edna's Hot Doggeria order Edna To Go.png|Edna's Burgeria To Go! order Edna-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Edna's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day edna cupcakeria ®.png|Edna's Cupcakeria regular order Edna Freezeria HD order.png|Edna's Freezeria HD order Edna Gondola.png|Edna's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Edna Pasta.png|Edna's Pastaria regular order Edna FTG.png|Edna's Freezeria To Go! order Edna Paddy.png|Edna's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Edna DOnut.png|Edna's Donuteria regular order Edna WHD.png|Edna's Wingeria HD order Edna PTG.png|Edna's Pizzeria To Go! order Edna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Edna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Edna's Cheeseria Order.png|Edna's Cheeseria regular order Edna Paddy CTF.png|Edna's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day ednacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Edna's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Edna Paddy CHD.png|Edna's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Edna CHD.png|Edna's Cupcakeria HD regular order EdnaBake St. Paddy's Day.png|Edna's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Edna Bakeria.png|Edna's Bakeria regular order ednatmhs.png|Edna's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day ednatmh.png|Edna's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Edna (Holiday).png|Edna's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Edna (Regular).png|Edna's Sushiria regular order Edna Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Edna's Taco Mia To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Edna TMTG (Regular).png|Edna's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Edna (Holiday).png|Edna's Pancakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Pancakeria HD Edna (Regular).png|Edna's Pancakeria HD regular order Edna Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Edna's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Edna (Holiday).png|Edna's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Edna (Regular).png|Edna's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery EdnaBCU.png|Edna's old look 41.jpg Edna 2.png PerfectEdna.png Blank.PNG Papa's Wingeria - James and Edna on the bus.png|Edna's cameo in the Wingeria intro Perfect Breakfast for Edna.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Poor Edna.png weddingoutro.PNG|Edna in the bottom left of the right row as Olga's Bridesmaid Edna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking Edna Okay Pasta - Edna.png Perfecto para Edna.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Edna perfect.png|Edna and Skyler accept their perfect donuts! Angry Edna.png Ednaperfect.png|Edna loves her perfect chicken wings! Also, Silver Star Customer! Edna Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Edna enjoys some perfect stadium snacks! 66722 187254801415158 1428134456 n.jpg Customercleanup.jpg Edna Carnita Fajitas.jpeg|Perfect Carnita Fajita for Edna! bandicam 2016-11-13 16-55-51-928.jpg bandicam 2016-11-13 16-55-55-534.jpg|Edna loves her pie, Taylor smiles, and the co-worker is thankful! Angry Edna (Cleaned).PNG Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Pphdedna.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Edna Approved! Screenshot 20171111-074227.png|Edna loves her perfect cupcakes! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Edna Style B.jpg|Style B Fan Art Edna, Xandra, Ximenez and Xolo.PNG|Edna, Xandra, Xolo and fanmade character Imbu July ednachibi.JPG|Chibi Maker Edna pixel edna.png|By LavenderSunset Ednaad.png|By Almei Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Xoloxandraedna.png|By aronora es:Edna no:Edna Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:E Characters